watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Name Game
The Name Game is a Side Operation in Watch Dogs 2. Plot Wrong Answer Marcus hacks a modified payphone and discovers a recording with a list of names and handles of Dedsec members. After discussing the issue with Sitara and Josh, Marcus decides to look for more payphones in order to discover who is doxxing them. Marcus finds three modified payphones near Union Square, Civic Center, and Lombard Street. Josh traces the signal to a wireless device. On the Line Marcus hacks the device and traces the signal back to a ctOS router. Sitara wants to destroy the device and end the risk to Dedsec, but Marcus points out that the doxxer could have just released the names onto the Internet, and that this seems like a challenge from a rival hacker group. Sitara agrees to let Marcus follow it to the source. Operator Speaking Marcus learns that Prime_Eight is responsible for the payphones and that the phones were a test run for a planned hijacking of local radio stations. He explains to Sitara that he plans on turning the radio hack against Prime_Eight by replacing the Dedsec names with their own names, and that he needs to find a place to hook into the radio signals. Rogue Radio Marcus travels to a radio tower on Yerba Buena Island and hacks into the radio transmitter, turning the Prime_Eight hack against them. Wrench nervously asks if his real name was in that list. Marcus implies that Wrench's real name is Reginald, which shocks and amuses Sitara, much to Wrench's chagrin. Chapters Wrong Answer *Objective: Hack the rigged payphones 0/3 #Locate the one near Lombard Street #Locate the one near Union Square #Locate the one near the Civic Center *Brief: Someone's hacking pay phones to ring all at once, a recording of doxxed DedSec members on the other hand. We're going to install a MITM hack onto several of the modified phones to see if we can track these assholes back. On The Line *Objective: Hack the doxxer's device *Brief: DedSed has tracked the phone doxxesbkac to a wireless device. We're hoping it will lead us one step closer to finding the trolls behind this operation. Operator Speaking * Objective: Trace the doxxer's transmission * Brief: The receiving device has finally given us a trail to the operator behind the DedSec doxxing. We're not just going to shut them down, we're going to make sure they get a spanking for their efforts. Rogue Radio * Objective: Hack the transmitter on the tower * Brief: We raided the appartment of a Prime_Eight skiddie and found evidence they're planning to go bigger with the doxxing, hacking local radio signals to broadcast our names. We've got a surprise for them - a little tampering and we'll make sure the names they broadcast are their own. Audio File and E-mail When hacking the payphone to unlock the mission, the player will hear an audio file called Intercepted Audio Log. When the player hacks the A100 Server Unit during Operator Speaking, an e-mail will appear on-screen. Intercepted Audio Log "Lodell, Stanley - GorGhost. DedSec. Greene, Lisa - Achoo. DedSec. Awazi, Nabil - SleekStreak. DedSec." E-mail To: P8 Bigwings From: Lipstitch "ShakeyFace says the radio hijack is all set up and ready to rock, we just need to pick a prime time to burn these idiots. We'll have control of all stations, total P8 clusterfuck. When the DedSec names go out, be ready for counterattacks because THERE WILL BE SALT." Category:Side Missions Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2